You're My World
by HikaruMinori
Summary: Cerita ini mengalurkan seorang Sasuke dapat menyu- eh.. mencintai Naruto. Namun, di saat Sasuke telah mendapatkan Naruto. Naruto pergi meninggalkannya. Sasuke berjanji akan menunggu-nya, tapi Naruto meragukannya. Naruto tak yakin Sasuke masih menunggunya hingga ia kembali. Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya? #Tidak-pandai-bikin-summary... Di mohon R&R... (CHAPTER 2 UPDATE..!)
1. Chapter 1

_Konoha_, sebuah kota luas yang indah dengan penduduk yang ramah. Dalam kota luas ini, terdapat sebuah sekolah yang sangat popular dan elit di banding sekolah lain. _Konoha Internasional School, _tempat dimana para murid jenius-kaya-berprestasi-dan berwajah di atas rata-rata berkumpul.

* * *

.

.

.

_**Naruto Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Author HikaruMinori**_

_**Disclaimer Naruto milik Kishimoto-sensei, Hika-chan cuman meminjam untuk Fic ini**_

_**Rated T**_

_**Pairing SasuNaru **_

_**Warning Typo, OOC, Alur berantakan, Gaje, Masih kaku, DLL**_

_**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**_.

.

.

.

Sekolah ini memilki tingkat SMP-SMA, yang masing-masing tingkatannya mempunyai 3 ruang kelas (A-B-C) sesuai dengan tingkat prestasinya. _XI-A_, salah satu kelas di _Konoha Internasional School (KIS)._ Dimana kelas tokoh utama kita belajar.

Ribut, ramai, dan riuh itulah kondisi kelas _XI-A. _Itu terjadi karena sejak satu jam yang lalu, guru yang seharusnya sudah mengajar belum datang. Namun, berselang beberapa waktu datanglah guru mereka. Memakai masker hingga menutupi setengah wajahnya, dengan membawa pemuda yang..- er.. manis.

"Maaf, hari ini saya telat karena memiliki kepentingan khusus. Oh ya, hari ini pun kalian kedatangan murid baru. Tolong perkenalkan dirimu." Jelas panjang lebar sang guru, _Hatake Kakashi._

"Perkenalkan saya _Uzumaki Naruto_. Semoga kehadiran saya dapat di terima dengan baik." Ucap pemuda bernama _Uzumaki Naruto _dengan senyum yang mengembang di wajahnya, membuat para murid nosebleed, ada pula yang pingsan.

"Baiklah, _Uzumaki-san. _Kau duduk di sebelah sana_._" Ucap _Kakashi-sensei_ sambil menunjuk kearah bangku kosong yang ada di pojok kiri dekat jendela_. _

Naruto berjalan kearah bangku yang ditunjuk oleh_ Kakashi-sensei._ Saat Naruto berjalan menuju bangkunya, para murid memperhatikannya dan muncul bisikan-bisikan dari mereka, seperti _'Kawaii~' 'Ingin sekali ku jadikan pacar~.' 'Tipe uke idaman~' _dan bisikan-bisikan nista lainnya. Melihat Naruto telah duduk di bangkunya, _Kakashi-sensei _langsung memulai pelajaran.

_**-SKIP TIME-**_

Jam pelajaran telah selesai, saat ini para siswa sedang berdesak-desakan dalam kantin. Yupss, jam saat ini adalah jam istirahat. Ayo, kita tengok kembali kelas dimana tokoh utama kita berada. Di pojok kelas sebelah kiri, tempat dimana tokoh utama kita berada. Yupss, sang _Uzumaki _masih duduk di bangkunya. Selang beberapa menit, datang 2 orang pemuda yang mendekati bangku sang _Uzumaki. _

"Hei, anak baru." Sapa pemuda berambut coklat dengan segitiga merah terbalik di kedua pipinya.

"Namaku Naruto." Balas Naruto tanpa merubah arah pandangnya.

"Oke, namaku _Inuzuka Kiba. _Panggil aku _Kiba _saja." Ucapnya memperkenalkan diri.

"Aku _Gaara, Sabaku Gaara." _Ucap pemuda satunya yang berambut merah bata dengan mata _Jade. _

"Salam kenal. Kurasa kalian sudah tahu namaku." Kata Naruto pada kedua pemuda di hadapannya, tidak lupa dengan senyumannya.

"Karena kau baru disini, mau kami ajak berkeliling?" tawar Gaara pada Naruto.

"Boleh saja, asal tidak merepotkan." Terima Naruto atas tawarannya.

Setelah perbincangan kecil tersebut, mereka bertiga beranjak dari tempat awal mereka berada lalu keluar dari kelas. Namun tanpa mereka sadari, daritadi mereka di perhatikan. Sang pelaku adalah para _Prince of School. _Mari sini ku perkenalkan. _Prince of School _ada tiga orang, yaitu _Uchiha Sasuke, Nara Shikamaru_, _Hyuga Neji. _Entah atas dasar apa mereka memperhatikan ketiga cowok tadi.

_**-AT PLACE NaruGaaKiba-**_

"_Sugoii~~" _decak kagum Naruto saat melihat pemandangan di depannya.

"Sudah kuduga, pasti kau akan terkejut." Ucap Kiba dengan bangga.

"Ya, di sini tempat yang tepat untuk melihat seluruh tempat yang ada di _Konoha._" Kata Gaara sedikit menjelaskan.

Sekarang, NaruGaaKiba sedang berada di atap sekolah. Melihat Naruto masih asik berkagum-kagum, Gaara dan Kiba ingat kalau mereka belum ke kantin. Mengingat jam istirahat berlum habis, mereka ingin menyempatkan membeli suatu makanan.

"Nar, kami mau ke kantin. Apakah kamu mau ikut?" tanya Kiba.

"Aku akan menyusul nanti." Balas Naruto.

"Baiklah, kami duluan." Pamit Gaara pada Naruto. Lalu, meninggalkan atap.

Beberapa menit setelah kepergian Kiba dan Gaara, Naruto hendak menyusul mereka. Namun tanpa diduga, Naruto berpapasan dengan _Prince of School_ (Hika : tau kan?) saat ingin keluar dan menuju kantin.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya _Neji _dengan nada datar.

"Hanya menikmati pemandangan baru." Balas Naruto.

"Siapa yang memberi tahu-mu tentang tempat ini?" tanya _Shikamaru_ yang berada di belakang Neji.

"Kurasa aku tidak perlu menjawabnya. Baiklah, aku harus segera menyusul temanku." Jawab Naruto, lalu langsung pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"Sasuke?" ucap Neji kerena melihat _Sasuke _daritadi hanya terdiam.

"Cukup menarik." Kata Sasuke yang menbuat kedua temannya _sweatdrop._

* * *

_TENG…TENG…TENG_

Bunyi lonceng raksasa yang berada di pusat sekolah, menandakan waktu sekolah telah habis. Semua murid berhamburan keluar kelas masing-masing. Hal yang sama pun di lakukan tiga cowok ini, siapa lagi kalau buka NaruGaaKiba. Sepanjang koridor sekolah di penuhi canda-tawa Kiba dan Naruto. Gaara? Dia hanya tersenyum melihat kedua temannya tertawa.

"Hei, Naru." Panggil Gaara pada orang di sebelah kirinya.

"Hm?" Naruto memandang Kiba dengan tatapan bingung.

"Kau suka ramen?" tanya Gaara.

"Iya, sangat suka." Balas Naruto.

"Kalau begitu mau ikut kami ke Ichiraku Café? Di sana kau bisa makan ramen sepuasnya, karena kami akan meneraktirmu. Ya, sebagai hadiah atas pertemanan kita saja." Ucap kiba dengan senyum lima jari.

"Benarkah?" tanya Naruto dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Iya." Balas Gaara singkat.

"Huaaa..~ kalian baik sekali." Tangis bahagia Naruto dan langsung memeluk mereka.

Saat ini mereka dalam perjalanan menuju Ichiraku Café. Memang jarak dari sekolah ke sana, cukuplah jauh. Tapi, kejauhan itu tidak di rasakan oleh mereka. Seperti di koridor sekolah tadi, di perjalanan ini pun di penuhi canda-tawa. Walau baru saling kenal hari ini, namun kedekatan mereka sepeti sudah saling mengenal satu sama lain dengan lama.

Sesampainya di Ichiraku Café, NaruGaaKiba langsung memilih tempat duduk yang berada dekat jendela. Mengambil buku menu yang ada di meja, lalu membaca dan menentukan makanan yang akan di pesan. Setelah memilih makanan yang akan di pesan, Kiba memanggil sang pelayan. Melihat ada pelanggan yang memanggil, sang pelayan menghampiri NaruGaaKiba.

Tidak terlalu lama menunggu, pesanan mereka akhirnya datang. Dapat dilihat, Kiba memesan Takoyaki dan Ocha. Gaara memesan Sushi dan Ocha, Naruto memesan Ramen dan Ocha. Mereka memakannya dengan lahap.

"Hah, kenyang..~~~" ucap Naruto saat keluar dari Ichiraku Café.

"Yaiyalah kau kenyang, kau makan tiga mangkuk sendiri." Kata Kiba sweadrop sendiri.

"Hehehe, _gomen._" Ucap Naruto sembari meminta maaf.

Mereka pulang bersama karena memang tidak di sangka, mereka satu kompleks. Kompleks yang tidak terlalu elit dan tidak terlalu rendah, sederhana. Hanya blok saja yang membedakan rumah mereka. Sampai di pusat kompleks mereka berpisah.

"Baiklah, kita pisah di sini ya, Naru." Kata Gaara.

"Ya, hati-hati kalian berdua." Ucap Naruto, sebelum Gaara dan Kiba pergi.

Sekarang, Naruto berjalan menuju rumahnya yang memang tidak jauh dari pusat kompleks. Namun aneh, tidak biasanya sore-sore begini rumah terlihat sepi. _'Apakah pada pergi?' _batin Naruto berbicara. Setelah menutup gerbang rumahnya, Naruto membuka pintu rumahnya. Sepi. Hanya itu yang terpikir oleh Naruto. Setelah menutup pintu, Naruto mulai menuju ke ruang tengah. Lalu..,

"Uzumaki Naruto."

* * *

Moshi-moshi, minna-san. Hika membawa fic baru nih. Berasal dari imajinasi Hika sendiri, berfikir mencari-cari alur yang baik. Tapi, malah jadi fic yang buruk (mungkin) bagi kalian. Hika mohon sempatkan baca fic Hika dan maafkan Hika jika fic Hika di cocok untuk di publiks ,,,.. Tapi, tolong tinggalkan saran, kritik, R&R-nya….


	2. Chapter 2

Sekarang, Naruto berjalan menuju rumahnya yang memang tidak jauh dari pusat kompleks. Namun aneh, tidak biasanya sore-sore begini rumah terlihat sepi. _'Apakah pada pergi?' _batin Naruto berbicara. Setelah menutup gerbang rumahnya, Naruto membuka pintu rumahnya. Sepi. Hanya itu yang terpikir oleh Naruto. Setelah menutup pintu, Naruto mulai menuju ke ruang tengah. Lalu..,

"Uzumaki Naruto."

* * *

.

.

.

_**Naruto Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Author HikaruMinori**_

_**Disclaimer Naruto milik Kishimoto-sensei, Hika-chan cuman meminjam untuk Fic ini**_

_**Rated T**_

_**Pairing SasuNaru **_

_**Warning Typo, OOC, Alur berantakan, Gaje, Masih kaku, DLL**_

_**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**_.

.

.

.

* * *

Merasa ada yang menyebut namanya, Naruto membalikkan tubuhnya. Kedua _shappire _itu membulat, sangat terkejut melihat sesosok pemuda yang sangat Naruto rindukan. Seakan ini seperti mimpi, namun, kenyataannya ini bukanlah mimpi. Ingin sekali memeluk pemuda yang ada di depannya, tapi, Naruto butuh penjelasan akan menghilangnya sosok yang ada di hadapannya ini dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Walau hanya sedikit, SEDIKIT saja.

"_Kyuu-nii_, kenapa?" ucap Naruto dengan tenang. Walau sebenarnya hatinya tak tenang.

"Gomen, Naru. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk meninggalkanmu. Tapi,.." putus ucapan pemuda yang di sebut '_Kyuu-nii' _oleh Naruto. Ya, dia _Namikaze Kyuubi_ kakak dari Naruto.

"Tapi,..?"

"Tapi,… aku tak sanggup menampakkan wajahku lagi. Jika kau bertanya kenapa? Ku jawab, karena aku akan merasa bersalah pada diriku sendiri dan.. _Kaa-san._ Aku selalu bergumam dan memarahi diriku sendiri '_Kenapa bukan aku saja, Haah..?! Kenapa..?!' _ Walau aku tahu itu takkan merubah apapun." Jelas Kyuubi dengan panjang.

"Kau sudah tua, tapi pemikiranmu masih kekanakkan." Ujar Naruto dengan santai.

_TWITCH_

Mendengar ucapan Naruto, membuat persimpangan kecil muncul di dahinya. Ingin sekali memarahi adik tercintanya ini, tapi Kyuubi tahu bukan saatnya marah.

"Bukan salahmu. Bahkan, jika saat itu kau yang terkena, mungkin aku akan berpikir seperti yang kau pikirkan selama ini. Saat ini, kita hanya bisa berdoa akan kondisi kaa-san. Lagipula, kejadian itu sudah setahun yang lalu." ujar Naruto.

_**FLASHBACK : ON**_

_Pukul 08.00 PM. Malam kelam tanpa bintang. Hanya cahaya lampu pertokoan dan kendaraan yang berlalu lalang. Terlihat seorang wanita cantik berambut merah sedang berjalan bersama kedua putranya. Yang satu berambut kuning kemerah-merahan dengan tinggi yang hampir sejajar dengan wanita itu dan satu lagi berambut kuning cerah dengan tinggi yang lebih rendah dari wanita itu. Sepertinya habis pulang berbelanja, karena menenteng banyak kantong plastik._

"_Kaa-san kok berbelanja banyak sekali, dan kenapa harus malam belanjanya?" Ucap putranya yang berambut pirang pada seseorang yang ia sebut 'Kaa-san' atau bisa kita sebut sebagai Kushina._

"_Gomen, habis ini pun mendadak Naruto." Balas wanita itu pada putranya yang ia panggil 'Naruto'._

"_Lalu? Kenapa harus mengajak kami?" tanya putranya yang satu lagi dengan malas. Kyuubi._

"_Haruslah, kalau tidak bagaimana cara aku membawa semua ini." Ujar Kushina sambil mengangkat kantong yang ia pegang di kedua tangannya._

_Kyuubi dan Naruto hanya mengangguk ria, mendengar menuturan Kushina. Tinggal beberapa meter lagi, mereka akan sampai di rumah. Namun, hal yang tak teringinkan terjadi. Hal yang tidak pernah terbayangkan. _

"_Hu-uh, Kyuu-nii sama kaa-san lama. Naru duluan yaaa~" ujar Naruto pada dua orang yang berada di belakangnya._

_Naruto melewati zebra cross dengan langkah cepat seakan ingin cepat sampai ke rumah. Tanpa Naruto sadari, sebuah sedan hitam melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju arahnya. _

"_NARUUTOOO….!" _

_Naruto menengok kearah sumber suara, melihat sang kakak berlari ke arahnya. Langsung saja, Kyuubi mendorong Naruto menuju trotoar. Kyuubi yang masih di jalan raya, hanya bisa memenjamkan mata. Kakinya terasa sulit untuk di gerakan. Hanya merasakan laju sedan itu makin mendekat. Hingga…,_

'_CKIITTT..!'_

'_BRUKK..!'_

_Sedan hitam itu hanya dia terpaku, melihat seseorang yang telah bersimbah darah. Akhirnya, sedan hitam itu memutuskan untuk meninggalkannya. Tanpa sedikit berniat menolong. Orang-orang sekitar hanya melihat kejadian yang tidak di sangka. Beberapa orang mengejar sedan itu. Beberapa orang lagi menolong seseorang yang menjadi korban akibat tindakan sedan hitam tersebut._

**KYUUBI POV -**

'_CKIITTT..!'_

'_BRUKK..!'_

_Sedan hitam itu hanya dia terpaku, melihat seseorang yang telah bersimbah darah. Akhirnya, sedan hitam itu memutuskan untuk meninggalkannya. Tanpa sedikit berniat menolong. Orang-orang sekitar hanya melihat kejadian yang tidak di sangka. Beberapa orang mengejar sedan itu. Beberapa orang lagi menolong seseorang yang menjadi korban akibat tindakan sedan hitam tersebut._

'_Ada apa? Kenapa aku tidak merasakan apa-apa?' ujarku dalam hati. _

_Jika aku tertabrak, pasti aku telah merasakan hal yang menyakitkan di sekujur tubuh. Tapi, sekarang aku hanya merasakan beberapa bagian tubuhku terasa nyeri. Perlahan ku buka mataku, ingin melihat apa yang telah terjadi sebenarnya. Setelah berhasil membuka kembali mataku, lebih dari terkejut. Bukan karena orang-orang yang mengelilingi ku. Tapi, terkejut karena melihat siapa yang menjadi korban akibat tindakan sedan hitam itu._

"_KAA-SAANNNN…!" teriakku saat melihat siapa orang yang menjadi korbannya. _

"_Kyu..kyuubi.." ucap parau Kushina dalam pangkuan Naruto yang hanya mengalahmi lecet di berbagai sisi._

"_Kenapa?" tanyaku._

"_Hm?" _

"_Kenapa? Kenapa kau mengorbankan dirimu sendiri?"_

"_Apapun. Apapun demi anakku yang aku sayangi. Ugh..?!" Ucap Kushina sembari menahan sakit._

"_Tenang, kaa-san. Kami akan segera membawamu ke rumah sakit. Benarkan Kyuu-nii?" ujar Naruto yang di ikuti air mata dari pelupuk matanya. _

"_Ya, bertahanlah. Kumohon.." Kataku sambil mengambil handphone untuk menghubungi rumah sakit dan segera mengirim ambulance ke sini. Sebelum tanganku di gengam oleh tangannya, yang otomatis membuatku berhenti._

"_Tidak usah, aku juga tidak akan lama lagi kok. Ugh..?!" putusnya. Lalu, ia menggengam tanganku dan tangan Naruto. _

"_Ak..aku…men..mencintai…kalian..Kyubi..Naruto" _

**NORMAL POV -**

"_Ak..aku…men..mencintai…kalian..Kyubi..Naruto" lanjut Kushina dengan suara parau. Sebelum akhirnya, Kushina menutup matanya untuk selamanya._

_Seakan tak percaya, Kyuubi ataupun Naruto hanya bisa menatap sang ibu yang telah tak bernyawa. Naruto dengan tangisnya, memeluk sang ibu seakan berharap sang ibu kembali. Sedangkan Kyuubi, ia hanya bisa meratapi kebodohannya. Kebodohannya yang menyebabkan ibunya kehilangan nyawa. _

'_Katakan kalau ini bohong. Tolong katakan, Tuhaannn…!' batin Kyuubi terus mengulangi kata yang sama. _

_Beberapa menit setelah itu, ambulance pun datang. Di bantu dengan orang-orang sekitar,_ _tubuh Kushina yang telah tak bernyawa di masukan kedalam ambulance. Kyuubi dan Naruto ikut masuk dalam ambulance, kemudian dengan segera menghubungi Tou-san mereka, Minato. _

_._

_._

_._

_Drap… Drap… Drap_

_Seorang pria paruh baya dengan setelan jas yang terpasang rapi di tubuhnya, berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa di koridor rumah sakit. Setelah di kabari oleh putranya akan berita duka tersebut, ia langsung melesat ke Rumah Sakit Pusat Konoha meninggalkan sebuah meeting besar dan tugas-tugasnya. _

"_Apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya setelah menemukan kedua putranya a.k.a Naruto dan Kyuubi._

"_Kaa-san tertabrak.. hiks.. mobil.. hiks.. pada saat.. hiks.. perjalanan pulang.." ujar Naruto membalas pertanyaan Tou-sannya a.k.a Minato._

"_Itu salahku." Ucap Kyuubi tiba-tiba._

"_Salahku yang sempat lengah dari kaa-san dan terlalu focus pada Naruto. Tou-san boleh menghukumku, walau ku tahu itu takkan mengembalikan kaa-san." Lanjut Kyuubi dengan wajah menunduk._

"_Kau tidak memiliki salah apapun, Kyuu. Jika ini sudah takdir dan waktunya kaa-san bertemu Tuhan, kita tidak bisa berbuat apapun." Jelas Minato seraya mengusap kepala Kyuubi._

_._

_._

_._

_Hari pemakaman Kushina telah tiba. Seluruh keluarga, kerabat, rekan kerja, dan para sahabat Kushina mendatangi acara pemakaman. Sedih. Menangis. Karena mereka telah kehilangan seseorang yang sangat mereka cintai. Setelah membacakan doa untuk Kushina, semua orang yang datang dalam pemakaman, sedikit demi sedikit meninggalkan pemakaman. Hanya menyisakan Naruto yang masih larut dalam kesedihan seraya mengelus nisan di makam Kushina, Kyuubi di samping Naruto membujuk Naruto untuk pulang, dan Minato melakukan hal yang sam seperti Kyuubi lakukan._

_**FLASHBACK : OFF**_

"Sudahlah, Kyuu-nii sebaiknya beristirahatlah. Aku yakin Kyuu-nii lelah, selama Kyuu-nii istirahat aku akan menyiapkan makan -san juga sebentar lagi akan pulang." Ucap Naruto sebelum menuju dapur.

.

.

.

"_Tadaima~_" ucap Minato saat memasuki rumah.

"_Okaeri~~_" balas Naruto. Lalu, membantu Minato melepaskan jas dan menaruhkan tas kerjanya.

"Ayo Tou-san, Naru sudah masakin makan malam." Ajak Naruto.

"Baiklah." Balasan setuju dari Minato.

Setelah berada di ruang makan, Minato sedikit terkejut saat mendapatkan putra sulungnya a.k.a Kyuubi telah kembali. Tanpa ragu, Minato langsung memeluk Kyuubi dan Kyuubi pun membalas pelukan Minato.

"Kau.., kembali?" tanya Minato.

"Seperti yang kau lihat." Singkat Kyuubi.

Makan malam kali ini, tidak seperti makan malam biasanya. Saat ini, sambil mengisi perut sering kali diselingi obrolan kecil. Entah itu apa, hanya mereka yang tahu. Keluarga kecil yang harmonis, walau sempat mendapat pengalaman dan kenangan sedih.

* * *

Moshi-moshi minna-san. Hika-chan kembali, maaf ya kalau Hika update-nya terlalu lama. Arigatou bagi yang udah review dan mau menunggu lanjuttan dari fic Hika ini. Semoga chap ini sudah cukup panjang, kalau belum chap selanjutnya akan lebih panjang. Seperti biasa tolong berikan saran, kritik, dan review n review.

*Hika-chan boleh minta usul nama perempuan/laki-laki beserta ciri-cirinya. Untuk dijadikan sepupu Naruto n Kyuubi. Hika-chan mohon usulnya.*


End file.
